narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sune Kumiyaku
'Sune Kumiyaku '(久美屋久スネ, Kumiyaku Sune) is a member of Konohagakure's Team Saran. Using his scrolls knowledge, he trains to succeed without using special jutsu. Background Growing up, Sune was unsociable and unapproachable. He didn't like meeting new people. In the beginning, Sune was never apart of the kids within the village, never playing with them. He would walk by himself, writing in his book. He does that still. Sune was never picked to play games, and he didn't show emotion. One day, after not getting picked, Sune walked calmly to the back of a building. He sop down and started to cry silently. A boy stood in front of him and smiled. Sune lifted his head up and saw that the boy had a candy pointed to him. It was Kanzō Hausa and a girl had a similar candy pointed to him. That girl was Aykane Hyūga . A smile so big went across Sune's face. Kanzō helped Sune up and handed him the candy. Although Sune doesn't talk to anyone, he will spill everything to Kanzō and Aykane. Personality Since his early childhood, Sune has always been calm, quiet, and collected within himself. He tended to mutter words time after a time, but other than that he wouldn't talk at all. He was unsociable, and neglected to participate with his friends. Although he doesn't like to talk to other ninja, he is more than willing to speak only to his teammates. He especially likes talking to Aykane because she really understands him, from his knowledge and viewpoints. Sune is aware that his quietness isn't always healthy. His interest in quietly taking walks on the roof has gotten to the point where other people in the village called him weird. When he usually goes on walks on the roofs, he goes at night looking at the stars to go into a deep thought. In his Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, Sune dreamt that he found the will of the stars and gained its power to illuminate the world. Although very quiet, he is immensely fearless. He stood up to the likes of Gaara, Kankurō, and Sasuke at a time. He protects his team-mates at all cost. During the Chūnin Exams, Sune made sure that his team was very on-point with their capable abilities. From that point onwards, he had more of the reason to work on his teamwork skills with Kanzō and Aykane. He even helped Aykane beliefs to improve her abilities, and is one of the few people, besides Kai, who openly professes confidence in her. He also proves to be able to understand his team-mates' inner workings, sensing when the slightest of things is wrong with either of them. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he summoned a chakra jutsu to lower his in order to transfer it to his team-mates. Sune is very confident in his abilities and that he will win a battle, and tends to try to communicate this to an opponent for their own well-being. Still, Sune enjoys to show off his powers, and dislikes being ridiculed about being a weak shinobi against a skilled opponent, as seen when he challenged Naoto Kagume to a fight. Appearance Sune is a slender, average height man, pale-skinned man with a slight build.He has short golden blonde hair that swept to the left. During his aging, Sune's attire gradually became more comfortable to him. In Part I, Sune wears a long-sleeved, dark teal colored shirt that reached over his waist. He has on gloves that are missing the middle, index and thumb fingers. Sune also wears long, black pants and sandals with fishnets. Along his torso rides across a sash with his a small bag, that carries his tools and scrolls. During Part II, he wears a light grey long-sleeved shirt with red linens on the edges over a black top. His hair is a bit longer and he has it swept to the left more. He has on dark red pants and now straps on sandals that are not traditional and up to his upper calf. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, two years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Sune now sports a flak jacket with his regular shinobi attire. His outfit consists of a light purple shirt with grey pants under his grey button up jacket. The jacket has a tall collar that is similar to the attire he wore two years before. Now as a father, Sune's appearance looks the same, only his jawline and facial structure gotten a little stronger. His hair is a bit shorter. Abilities Sune uses long range combat with weapons, and scrolls. Sune is a masterly swordsman. He throws shurikens and kunai at vast long ranges, which is deadly for his opponents. Bukijutsu Sune is a weapon-user who deals with both long-range and short-range attacks. Heard from his team-mates, Sune hits his targets 100 percent all the time. In Part I, he uses an array of weapons to head against his opponents. One of them being Kai Mori from the Chunin Exams. In Part II, Sune utility expands. He uses bigger and better tools to better his arsenal. In Part I, Sune would keep his weapons in a scroll to keep them safe and for easy summoning. Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Sune is considered a skillful master with his sword wielding abilities. He is able to keep to speed while holding his sword. He usually uses his right hand to wield them, but whether the case, switches hands. He is able to indicate if a person is efficient with their sword dueling skills or not just by looking at the stance. He knew Naoto Kagume was a better sword wielder than him when both of them faced each other in battle. Kayakujutsu Sune uses explosives when needed. He usually tags them on his sword, and transplant them to someone else. When in the air, Sune creates a ball of explosive and throws them at his opponent. Shurikenjutsu Being able to get a bulls-eye on a target is Sune's specialty. Whether using a senbon, shuriken, or kunai, Sune is capable of hit his target all the time. The only time Sune missed was when he was fighting againt Tenten and Neji. Their speed contered his. By Part II, Sune's skill gotten much better and he was able to catch a villager's falling basket with his kunai. Nature Transformation Sune is very talented with his Earth Release. He can burrow himself under the ground without causing disruption to the earth. He is also vast in his Magnet Release, with the retraction of his weapons back to him. Taijutsu Although Sune doesn't use his taijustsu often, he will use it when he needs to defend himself. He showed great skill when he was facing off against Zetsu during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Often while he uses his taijutsu, he will wield either his sword or kunai to aid him in combat. He secretly set weapons on him in various locations around his body to gain a preemptive strike. Other Skills Sune can set traps for almost anything. He usually sets traps in the trees, that's where many shinobi go. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Sune comes to the meeting with the other young shinobi. he gets paired up with Kanzō Hausa and Aykane Hyūga as Team 25. Saran Yamanaka is their team leader. Chūnin Exam Arc Sune and his team took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. During the Chūnin Exams, Sune told Kanzō to give up if he kept boasting about brute force and not just strength. While taking the test, Sune did not have to cheat, he just took the test. He was incredibly smart. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, Sune knew that Kanzō had took his advice. They advanced through the forest. During the preliminaries, Sune faced Kai Mori. It would be his toughest battle yet. Sune and Kai both stared at each other. Kai attacked first by throwing a kunai. Now being an evasion expert, Sune dodged it without meaning. Kai kept on throwing shuriken and kunai, but kept on missing. Sune took out his scrolls and summoned a vast amount of sharp weapons. He thrust them towards Kai, and he only got a cut. Sune kept on throwing shuriken. Kai had to regroup. Sune didn't give him any chance. He bit his thumb and spread the blood across his big scroll, Sune was about to end it. He summoned an Exploding Sphere. The came rushing down, and Kai was crushed. The sphere exploded. Everyone at the exams was in awe. A poof went off, and Kai was behind Sune. Kai summoned a Wood Prison Jutsu and captured him. Kai jumped back and threw paper bombs onto the prison. Kai put up his two fingers and said "Explode". Sune was thrown all the way to the wall. He lost the match. Kai walked over to Sune and said, "You did great, but remember not to rush perfection." Sune took that to heart, and would live with it. Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Sune attended the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Sune helped by setting traps. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage didn't surprised Sune that much. He was just worried about why Danzo became Hokage. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation While in the war, Sune is guiding his division towards a safe way to tend to wounds. He saw a division in trouble and told the his to stop and rest. He instructed Sumāto Hyūga to keep watch as he went down there. Finding that his comrades were fighting a deceased shinobi, Sune went in closer and saw that it was a former sensei of his. Sune was forced to battle him. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax While the Allied Shinobi Forces and the deceased Hokage marvelled at the original Team 7's combined performance, Sune had questioned Jūgo about Sasuke's true motives, to which he replied that even he himself didn't know. He would later tell Aykane to stand back and observe them both. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Sune stood with his teammates in a matter of fury. When the Zetsu were attacking, Team Hideo and Team Saran became a dominate force. Kanzō, Sune and Aykane stood with their backs facing each other, attacking for the three points. They had their code colors, the Tri-Fury. Kanzō was orange, Sune was yellow and Aykane was blue. Much later, after Madara became the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki and reclaimed his missing eye, Sune stood next to Tobirama while the Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast, before falling prey to it like the rest of the world and being captured by the roots of the Ten-Tails. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, Sune was freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke as the war finally ended. Post-Part II The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue Years later, Sune married Hana, and the two had a son named Takumi, whom Sune helps train. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Sune was with his team. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Sune and his team was seen with other shinobi. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Sune was walking with his teammates. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Sune is seen walking with his little book, Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Sune is seen being sociable and loud with the opposite Kanzō and Aykane. His outfit was changed only a little. His shirt and pants switched color, and his hair was curly. Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Sune Kumiyaku is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Sune's name comes from the Sun or Dragon . * Inspiration comes from C and Sai. * Loves to cook. * According to the databook(s): **Sune writes in his book titled, "The Sixth Sense". **Sune has the height of a girl. ** Sune favorite food is Candy, his friends made him love it so. ** Sune hates loud mouth people, but makes an acceptation with Kanzō. **Sune has completed 57 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 2 S-rank. Quotes *(To Aykane during the Chūnin exams) "Aykane, show them what all that training has done for you!" * (To Kanzō) "S''top boasting about be strong, it takes smarts to defeat you opponent. Think about it strength combined with smarts and stamina will make the foes bleed."'' * (To Kai) "So you're the one I've been hearing about, prepare to face me. And please don't make this boring for me." References Sune Kumiyaku is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure